We have additionally developed rapid methods for mapping human transcripts on the physical map of the genome using radiation reduction hybrid panels. The technology has so far been applied to the sublocalization of approximately 1,000 transcripts from human brain libraries. This effort in coordination with the IMAGE consortium members has resulted in the construction of a first generation transcript map of the human genome which includes approximately 20,000 genes.